


My home is with you

by SweetBeet123



Series: Lil stories [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetBeet123/pseuds/SweetBeet123
Summary: Ranboo gets told by Philza to leave. Ranboo immdiately starts assuming the worst about everything, especially when he sees Phil chop down his little shack.
Series: Lil stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166150
Comments: 5
Kudos: 345





	My home is with you

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this story for @aksuallie on Twitter because he wanted more Ranboo hurt/comfort
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy

It was a day like any other. Ranboo was trading with his villagers, hoping to get some great deals. He got a little frustrated when one of his cartographers raised the price again, but he didn’t really have a choice.

“Okay, sure, raise the price,” he mocked. “It’s not like I saved your life when you were stumbling around as the literal undead.” The villager let out his usual ‘heh’, but didn’t say much else.

“Ranboo! Ranboo are you in here?” Ranboo looked up at the sound of the familiar voice. Phil.

“Yeah, I’m down here, just doing some trading,” he called back. “I’ll be right up!” He quickly tossed his new-earned emeralds in one of his chests and quickly climbed up the ladder that led to his shack. He shivered briefly at the sudden gust of cold wind but brushed it off quickly. Nothing out of the ordinary.

“Hey Phil,” he greeted with a small wave. “What’s up?” Phil didn’t answer him. Instead, he just stared around him, taking in everything around the small shack Ranboo had built.

“So, you live here now?” Phil asked. Ranboo immediately felt his heart sink. He had told Phil, right? He’d asked, and Phil had said yes, right?

No wait, he’d asked Techno. Techno had mumbled a small “yeah sure why not”. He had meant it, right?

“Yeah, I just- I just built this,” Ranboo answered the older man, trying to remain as nonchalant as possible. “It’s not much, but it’s a roof above my head, and I’ve got my little comfort room downstairs with my cats and all, so yeah. I’m fine.”

Phil looked around a bit more, letting his fingers graze over the fences that served as walls. Ranboo swore he saw the man’s eyebrows furrowing, and this didn’t comfort him at all. His point was only proven when Phil spoke again.

“Ranboo, I think you should get out for a while.” His words were so empty of any emotion. It was just a fact, a statement. Ranboo had to leave. “Just- go for a walk or something. Visit Tubbo in Snowchester for all I care. Just don’t- be around here for a while. I’ll send for you when you can come back, alright?”

The words hit Ranboo a little harder than he had hoped. He wasn’t surprised, though. He had overstayed his welcome. Oh well, that’s on him for just assuming he could live in their literal backyard.

“I- I,” he managed to utter, but Phil waved his hand towards the door.

“Out.” Ranboo put on his netherite helmet in case there would be rain and headed out. He decided to just head for the portal. He hadn’t been around the actual SMP for a while, anyway.

As he tridented over the mountain, he heard a faint thud behind him. The last thing he saw before falling behind the hill was Phil going at his little shack with an axe.

* * *

Ranboo went through the portal, tightly clutching a grass block he’d picked up a few moments earlier. What was he going to do now? He’d be called back soon, and his shack would be gone. Vanished. Reduced to just few splinters on the floor.

He placed the grass block right next to the cobblestone path. There. Too bad there weren’t any other grass blocks for him to grab onto. He grabbed a quartz ore, but it just wasn’t the same and he put it down again. There.

His mind raced a thousand miles a minute. What went wrong? He had gone over all the reasons Techno and Phil wouldn’t want him a hundred, no, a million times in his head. He had finally found a bit of peace after the disinterested replies when he had told them about the whole community house thing. Okay, let’s go over them again.

  * He was a stranger
  * He was a traitor to everybody he’s ever known
  * He just showed up, uninvited
  * He had no moral backbone
  * He had no mental stability
  * He had no clue who he even was



Yeah, that sounds about right.

* * *

He stepped through the portal in the nether hub. Maybe it would all be better if he went to see his friends. Maybe they’d be able to give him some peace of mind. A small smile managed to creep on his face as he thought about everything.

Tubbo had been working on his tunnel to Snowchester, practically bouncing with delight every time he went through.  
Tommy had been working on his hotel. It was a good thing the boy was doing something that wasn’t destructive for once. Sam Nook helped a lot, too.

Yeah, that was it. He didn’t have many friends on this server. For so long he had told himself he didn’t need them, but he knew deep down that wasn’t true. He craved comfort, he always had.

But ever since the conflicts, he had never allowed anyone to give him that comfort. Which was, for the server being, since the very beginning. He had barely met everybody before Tommy took him to burn down George’s house. Man, if only he had just refused.

Why was he even like this? Why couldn’t he just be normal, like everybody else? Why couldn’t he just live in peace? It’s all he really wanted at this point.

He had found it, he really had. Or so he thought. No, a peaceful life wasn’t meant for him anyway. The moment he got attached to a place or a person it would be taken from him again.

It’s not like he was planning to stay long in the snow biome anyway. It would be temporary, until he found somewhere better. He had just hoped it wasn’t as soon as, well, today.

He reached the big crater that had once been L’manberg and stopped dead in his tracks. He had just walked over there without thinking. It just went automatically. This place had once been his home, and he kept returning to it, even though it hadn’t ever really been a home.

He turned on his heels, not letting himself be pulled into the deep dark abyss that was L’manberg. It was good that hellish place was gone. It had only ever brought conflict, anyway.

“Hey Ranboo!” he heard a voice call out. “Ranboo, over here!” He looked up to see Tubbo run towards him over the prime path, and a slight smile creeped in the corner of his mouth. “It’s been a while man, how are you doing?” Ranboo’s smiled dropped immediately, but he stood his ground.

“Yeah, yeah it’s alright, I guess,” he shrugged. “How’s Snowchester?”

“Oh, it’s doing great!” Tubbo beamed, and Ranboo was glad Tubbo hadn’t picked up on his nervousness. He could use Tubbo’s seemingly never-ending enthusiasm right now.

“You know, Puffy is coming over to live here too! I’m so glad this whole thing is working out, honestly. It feels nice to be away for once.”

Yeah, tell me about it.

“I’ve finally finished the tunnel, you wanna try it?” Tubbo asked.

“Yeah sure!” Ranboo replied. Yeah, going really fast would help. Even though the tunnel was completely submerged in water, it would be much better than his own mind.

* * *

“Catch mee!” Tubbo yelled out as he shot out of the tunnel. Ranboo leaped forward to catch his friend but was instead knocked to the ground by the weight.

“Dude, just because I’m tall doesn’t mean I’m strong!” he laughed. He pushed himself off the ground and patted the dirt off his clothes.

He glanced over to Tubbo’s potato fields and immediately felt his heart sink again. The potatoes hit a little too close to home, if he could even use the term home anymore.

It was just a split second, but Tubbo immediately noticed the mood change. He wasn’t the one to usually respond, instead going for distraction, but this was a different situation.

“Hey Ranboo, are you alright?” he asked. The question snapped Ranboo from his thoughts and he looked up. He considered lying, but then again, he trusted Tubbo.

“I- I think I got evicted today,” he said, trying not to sound too sad.

“What?”

“Yeah, I was just in my basement when Phil came over. You see, I built a shack to stay there for a bit and I thought they said it was okay, but Phil told me to leave for a bit and then- I saw him chopping down my shack. So yeah, I think I’m homeless now.”

Tubbo stayed quiet for a moment, not really knowing what to say. He wasn’t at all good with emotions and Ranboo’s comment came very unexpected.

“Well, you can always come live here in Snowchester,” he offered. “We’ve got plenty of room.”

“No, no thanks,” Ranboo politely declined. “I appreciate it, but I don’t think I’m ready for another country. Nothing against you, I just don’t want any drama.”

“Well, what are you gonna do now?”

“I- I don’t know.”

The silence that fell was uncomfortable, the two friends awkwardly standing across each other.

“I should just go,” Ranboo mumbled. “I think I’ll go live somewhere else, where nobody’s around. It’s better for everybody anyways.” He didn’t let Tubbo say anything else as he hopped in the tunnel and zoomed away.

Once outside again, he took a deep breath to try and compose himself, but it was no use. Without really meaning to, he let himself slip into his beautiful headspace of ignorant bliss. Tuning out the rest of the world, a dark haze floated before his eyes as he let his other half take over.

He wandered around, not knowing where, picking up and placing grass blocks everywhere. It was relaxing and comfortable. Or at least that’s what he told himself. Even in complete oblivion he could feel his hands shaking whenever he reached for a block.

He could feel him skip steps and still end up a few blocks ahead of him. He heard his own stressed noises he was making. It wasn’t at all as relaxing he made himself believe.

_Philza whispers to you: hey you can come back now_

_Philza whispers to you: are you there?_

_Philza whispers to you: Ranboo?_

The repeated buzzing made Ranboo snap out of it just enough to answer.

_You whisper to Philza_ _:_ _⊑⟟_ _⌿⊑⟟⌰_

 _You whisper to Philza:_ _⊬⍜⎍_ _⍙⟟⌰⌰_ _⍀⎍⟒_ _⏁⊑⟒_ _⎅⏃⊬_ _⊬⍜⎍_ _⊑⎍⍀⏁_ _⋔⟒_

He shivered as he properly woke up. He stood a little confused as to where he was but quickly remembered the messages.

_You whisper to Philza: Sorry about that_

_You whisper to Philza: I’ll be right over_

* * *

He was this close to crying when he made his way back through the smp, through the portal, through the nether and through the portal again. He wasn’t ready for the sight he’d see. Phil was a ruthless man, always has been.

He had seen him blow up an entire country without the slightest bit of remorse or care for the inhabitants and not even for his screaming and weeping son. If he already didn’t care about that, Ranboo could only imagine the lack of care about a simple shack.

Philza was a man of facts. He’d probably look at Ranboo and tell him he had overstayed his welcome, before sending him off in the snow.

It hardly made sense. Phil seemed to respect Ranboo and his troubles. He’d never look Ranboo in his eyes, he’d apologise if he accidentally killed an enderman and he always made sure he had grass blocks in his inventory to give to the anxious boy.

It was this fact that made Ranboo fear the interaction the most. Phil was nice, deep down. Surely, he wouldn’t just evict him, right? Right?

Ranboo didn’t even bother to sprint or use pearls. Every step he took brought him closer to eventual heartbreak and he wasn’t ready to run towards it. Ignorance is bliss.

As he peered over the hill, he saw that his shack was indeed gone. The lack of grass was the only sign that there had even been a shack at all. The wall where his chests had been was patched up nicely with fresh dirt and there was no trace of his basement.

He froze in place, considering just running, but Phil came out of his house and spotted him instantly.

“Hey Ranboo!” he yelled out. His voice was a little too happy and friendly for the situation. Did he really not realise what was happening here?

Ranboo quickly walked down the hill, his hands trembling in fear. He barely looked at Phil as he stood in front of him. He focused on his breathing and his breathing only. This was no time to cry. He hated crying, it hurt so much.

“Hey mate, are you okay?” Phil asked, sounding confused.

“M-my shack,” Ranboo stuttered. “You tore down my shack. It was all I had. If you wanted me gone, you could’ve just told me.” His voice trembled as he tried to sound neutral.

“Oh…” Phil went softly. “Oh, Ranboo I’m so sorry.” He pulled the tall boy in for a hug, not caring about the huge size difference. He pulled back and looked at Ranboo’s face, avoiding the enderman’s eyes.

“I forgot how worried you get about things,” he continued. “I’m not evicting you! I just thought, if you were going to stay here for longer, you deserved better than a draughty shack! So, I thought I’d surprise you!”

He led Ranboo around his house and pointed. Attached to both the house and the doghouse, stood a third building. It was a bit smaller than Techno and Phil’s, but it was completely in the same building style. A plume of smoke rose from the chimney, giving off a cosy look.

“Is that…” Ranboo stuttered. “Phil… did you…?”

“I did,” Phil replied. “I thought, if anyone deserves a proper place to live, it’s Ranboo. I know how uncomfortable the snow gets for you too. It pained me to see you outside every single day, but you just wouldn’t come up to us for shelter. You’re such a shy boy!”

Ranboo stared at the building in front of him, his jaw slacked. It was perfect, and much more than he ever could’ve wished for.

“I- I don’t know what to say,” he stammered. “I can’t just accept this!”

“You can, and you will,” Phil insisted. “You’re practically part of the gang now. Go inside, I got you a little surprise.”

A little surprise? The house itself was already a surprise, what else could Phil possibly give?

He opened the front door and stepped inside, greeted by the pleasant warmth the fireplace had created. In the middle of the room stood a chair, and it had something draped over it.

Ranboo picked it up and saw what it was. It was a blue outfit and a dark red cloak, identical to the ones Phil and Techno have been wearing since they lived here.

“Welcome to the Arctic Commune, Ranboo,” Phil smiled, putting a hand on the taller man’s shoulder.

“Phil, don’t-“ Ranboo started, but his voice broke. “I’m gonna cry!” He barely finished the sentence before he could feel tears welling in his eyes. No, no, no!

He sat down on his chair and bowed his head, trying to make sure his tears didn’t flow down his face but instead just fell down. Phil immediately wrapped an arm around his shoulder and offered Ranboo a handkerchief he had in his pocket.

“Here, use this.” He knew damn well what crying did to the boy.

“You- you scared me so much,” Ranboo sobbed. Pain started mixing with the overflowing of emotions. Handkerchief or not, the tears still hurt.

“I know, and I’m sorry,” Phil answered. “I never meant to, I just thought I’d give you a fun surprise. I should’ve paid more attention to how you might react. Just know that you are welcome to stay for however long you want.”

Ranboo turned his head and hugged Phil as tight as he could, wrapping his arms around him and pressing his face deep in Phil’s coat, hoping it would absorb his tears.

“Thank you,” he mumbled against Phil’s chest. Phil slowly ran his fingers through Ranboo’s hair.

“Don’t thank me, Ranboo.”

“What?”

“It was Techno’s idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, that was a lot longer than I'd planned but whatever


End file.
